Sacrifice
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. BL. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

**Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan**

**Begitu kan?**

**Aku sudah banyak sekali berkorban**

**Tapi, kenapa aku tak kunjung bahagia?**

**Rasanya, makin hari makin sakit saja**

**Aku ingin pergi**

**Dan tak kembali**

**Tapi, sepertinya tak bisa**

**Karena, baik tubuhku dan hatiku..**

**Sudah terikat padamu**

-0-

Aku memperhatikan bayangan diriku di cermin. Aku tersenyum getir ketika melihat beberapa luka memar yang tercetak jelas dibeberapa bagian tubuhku. Saat aku menyentuh luka memar itu, sakit, rasanya. Sakit, sekali. Tapi tak sebanding dengan sakit di hati-ku ketika mengingat siapa yang membuat luka memar tersebut. Kekasihku sendiri. Ani. Bukan kekasih. Ia sudah tidak menganggapku kekasih lagi, kan? Lebih tepatnya adalah orang yang kusayangi.

Mataku memanas. Aku dapat merasakan air mata akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Tidak. Air mata ini tidak boleh jatuh. Karena…

BRAKK

"HUANG ZI TAO!"

Ya. Karena 'ia' akan tiba. Dan sekarang, sudah tiba.

"HUANG ZI TAO! DIMANA KAU?!"

Suara itu makin lama makin keras. Aku menyeka air mataku yang sudah jatuh sedikit. Lalu, aku memberanikan diriku keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apa, ge?" tanyaku. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Lay? Hah?!" Ia membentakku. Rasanya perih sekali "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! Jawab aku, bodoh!"

"Aku, aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Lay-ssi," jawabku "Bahkan bertemu dengannya saja belum,"

"Jangan berbohong! Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya, lalu kenapa ia meminta-ku mengakhiri hubungannya, eoh?! Kau pasti menceritakan perihal hubungan kita! Dasar bodoh!"

Aku menggigit bibirku keras. Berusaha agar aku tidak menangis. Aku juga mengepalkan tanganku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak berbohong," kataku "Aku tidak pernah menceritakan perihal hubungan kau dan aku pada Lay. Karena kau melarangnya,"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu itu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku makin erat.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya?! Ini semua pasti karenamu, bodoh! Pasti dengan suatu cara, ia mengetahui hubunganku denganmu! Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah berhubungan denganmu!"

Aku terdiam. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang sudah memohon untuk dijatuhkan. Sungguh, mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan hal itu padaku, tapi, rasanya tetap saja sesakit biasanya.

"M-Maaf. Aku memang bodoh. Mianhae," hanya itulah yang dapat kuucapkan. Entahlah. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya sudah! Sana masuk kekamarmu! Aku jadi muak melihat wajahmu,"

Perkataannya yang menusuk itu hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kecil. Aku lalu buru-buru masuk kekamarku dan mengunci pintunya.

Aku menutup mulutku. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku.

Aku menangis. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan dengan penyebab yang sama. Wu Yi Fan.

-0-

"Tao! Aigoo~ Tubuhmu makin kurus saja!"

Aku tersenyum lemah ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan-ge. Apakah semua menyadari bahwa tubuhku makin kurus? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

Ah ya. Aku lupa. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikanku.

"Hehe, aku hanya malas makan ge," jawabku berbohong

"Aigoo. Jangan berbohong, Huang Zi Tao," kini giliran Baekhyun hyung yang menyumbang suara "Kami semua tau alasannya,"

Aku menatap mata penuh keprihatinan di sekelilingku. Mata Luhan-ge, Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Sehun, Kai, D.O hyung, dan Suho hyung.

Aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil menanggapi kata-kata Baekhyun hyung. Baekhyun hyung memang benar. Aku tidak seharusnya berbohong di hadapan sahabatku sendiri.

"Tao, kenapa kau tidak pindah saja?" suara Suho hyung membuyarkan lamunanku "Aku.. tidak tahan melihatmu yang seperti ini,"

"Benar," giliran Chanyeol hyung berbicara "Kemana sosok panda-ku yang manis itu? Sekarang hanya ada panda yang makin hari makin kurus. Tidak ada keceriaan yang dulu ada itu,"

"M-Mianhae," aku bersuara "Entah kenapa.. aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Kris-ge. Aku.. sangat mencintainya,"

Semua menghela nafas. Aku tau, mereka lelah mendengar alasanku yang berulang-ulang. 'Aku sangat mencintainya' tapi memang itu satu-satunya alasan aku bertahan.

"Tao hyung…," Kai berbicara "Bukan maksudku untuk meremehkanmu atau apa,"

"Tapi.. aku merasa, perjuangan hyung sia-sia," lanjut Kai "Kris-ssi tidak pernah berubah. Dan kurasa tidak akan, kalau sikap Tao hyung begini-begini saja,"

"Begini-begini saja? Maksudmu, Kai?" Luhan hyung mewakilkanku bertanya

"Maksudku, selama ini Tao hyung bersikap lemah dan lembut sekali pada Kris-ssi. Padahal, bukan sikap seperti itu yang diperlukan untuk melawan orang seperti Kris-ssi," jelas Kai "Tao hyung sesekali harus bertindak. Melawan atau semacamnya. Yah, tapi aku juga takut. Kalau Tao hyung melawan, Kris-ssi malah akan marah dan malah akan makin buruk sikapnya pada Tao hyung,"

Ya. Memang itulah yang aku takutkan kalau aku bersikap melawan pada Kris-ge. Bersikap lembut saja sudah seperti itu. Apalagi melawan?

"Jadi, sebenarnya yang seharusnya Tao lakukan ya…," Suho hyung menggantungkan ucapannya

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Pergi,"

Satu kata dari Suho hyung membuatku terdiam. Pergi dan pergi. Itulah yang selama ini orang lain katakan. Aku harus pergi agar terbebas dari kesakitan itu. Kesakitan yang makin lama makin sakit saja rasanya. Makin pahit.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah melaksanakan perintah orang-orang itu. Padahal, mereka menyarankan yang terbaik untukku. Tapi, aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Entahlah. Cinta memang menyesatkan.

"Suho hyung," panggilku "Bagaimana kabar Lay-ge?"

Dihadapan Kris-ge aku memang memanggil Lay-ge dengan kata-kata –ssi. Agar Kris tidak tau, bahwa aku dan Lay sebetulnya.. sangat dekat.

"Kabar Lay?" Suho menghela nafas "Entahlah. Ia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah kejadian kemarin itu. Kurasa ia malu atau apalah,"

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Lay memang menyukai Kris-ge. Dan aku sangat tau, ia sebetulnya terpaksa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris-ge. Dan itu.. karena aku.

"Mungkin Lay hanya sedang memulihkan otaknya," kata Luhan-ge "Aku sendiri heran. Lay kan sudah tau kalau Kris sifatnya begitu. Tapi masih saja mendekatinya. Ckck,"

Sebenarnya Luhan-ge seperti menyindir diriku. Entahlah. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku

"Jam?" tanya D.O hyung "Sebentar.. Jam 12,"

"EHH? JINJJA?" aku kaget "Jam 12? Kris-ge bilang dia akan pulang jam 1! Aishh, ottokhae?"

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang, hyung," Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya "Kebetulan aku membawa motorku,"

"Jinjja? Bolehkah?" tanyaku

"Ne, tentu saja. Ayo cepat, daripada nanti Kris-ge mu itu marah," kata Sehun sambil beranjak dari duduknya

"Baiklah. Emm, hyungdeul, Kai, aku pulang dulu yaa, kapan-kapan kita berkumpul lagi," pamitku pada semuanya

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan!"

"Sehun, jangan ngebut-ngebut! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Tao, kuapakan kau!"

"Ne, ne. Hyungdeul ini berisik sekali,"

Sehun menarik tanganku. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat pertemuan kami, aku melihat raut sedih pada wajah Luhan-ge.

Satu pertanyaan timbul di otakku. Kenapa?

-0-

"Sudah sampai, hyung," kata Sehun begitu motornya berhenti tepat di depan rumahku

"Ne. Ahh, gomawo Sehunnie~" kataku "Untung saja Kris-ge belum pulang. Gomawo, ne?"

"Ne hyung. Sudah sana cepat masuk," kata Sehun sambil memberikan senyum lembutnya

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan!"

Setelah Sehun pergi, aku buru-buru masuk kerumah. Untunglah. Sepertinya Kris-ge belum pulang.

"Kau darimana saja, baby panda?"

Langkahku terhenti. Tubuhku membeku.

"Terdiam, eoh? Jadi, selama ini kau bermain di belakangku?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku takut jawabanku malah akan memperburuk segalanya.

"JAWAB AKU! Jadi selama ini, jika kutinggal, kau bermain dengan namja lain? Iya?! Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Kris-ge "Hhh. Selama ini ternyata anggapanku tentang dirimu salah, ya. Ternyata kau bukan namja baik-baik. Ternyata kau sama seperti namja manis lainnya. _Bitch_,"

Ucapan Kris-ge yang terakhir menusuk diriku. Aku ingin melawan. Ingin sekali. Ingin mengatakan semua hal yang membebani dirku selama ini. Tapi, tidak. Aku harus sabar. Aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal-hal itu. Karena, semuanya pasti akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk.

"HEY! Jawab aku! Jangan hanya diam di situ seakan tidak tau apa-apa, bodoh!" bentak Kris-ge lagi

"A-Aku.. aku tidak bermain di belakang gege, tidak sama sekali," jawabku pelan

"Iya kah?" tanya Kris-ge meremehkan "Tidak perlu bohong. Huang Zi Tao,"

"Aku, aku tidak bohong! Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya!" jawabku "Aku memang tidak bermain di belakangmu!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kalau begitu, siapa namja yang mengantarkanmu tadi?"

"Dia hanya temanku! Sehun hanya temanku!" jawabku "Dia hanya temanku! Tidak lebih dari itu, ge!"

"Teman, ne? Dan namanya.. Sehun? Khh,"

Aku terdiam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah! Aku malas melihatmu. Sana masuk kekamar! Dan jangan keluar sampai kupanggil! Hari ini Jessica mau datang,"

"J-Jessica? Siapa itu, ge?" tanyaku memberanikan diri "A-Apakah, kekasih gege yang baru?"

"Tentu saja bukan kekasihku!Aku tidak punya kekasih sekarang, haha," jawab Kris-ge "Dia hanya seorang yeoja yang biasa memberiku uang,"

'Yeoja yang biasa memberiku uang'. Aku tau itu berarti 'Yeoja yang biasa kupuasi'. Itu dia artinya. Dan berarti, aku harus menutup kupingku hari ini.

"B-Baiklah,"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dan masuk kekamarku. Aku melempar tas yang kubawa ke sembarang arah. Untung saja Kris-ge tidak sedang dalam moodnya untuk menghajarku.

Untung saja.

-TBC-

Annyeong~ Aku balik bawa FF baru, castnya TaoRis. Yeyy~ xD Ini FF Hurt/Comfort pertama yang kubuat. Entahlah. Lagi seneng baca FF yang Taonya tersakiti. Kkk~

Mian kalau part ini terlalu pendek. Aku memang sengaja *plakk. Oh ya, jangan lupa review ne? Kalau yang review banyak ceritanya bakal kulanjut secepet mungkin. Kalau dikit yaa.. bakal dilanjut lama atau malah mungkin ga akan dilanjut sama sekali. Hehe .-.v

Jadi, review, ne? Semuanya tergantung kalian~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

**Aku memang bodoh**

**Aku bertahan demi dirimu yang tak pernah peduli padaku**

**Aku bertahan demi dirimu yang selalu menyakiti diriku**

**Aku bodoh, kan?**

**Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan adalah cintaku padamu**

**Serta, keyakinan bahwa suatu hari kau akan berubah**

**Kau akan berubah dan akan mencintaiku dengan tulus**

-0-

Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Aku melihat perubahan langit itu dari jendela kamarku.

Aku akan menjelaskan tentang hubunganku dengan Kris-ge sekarang. Aku dan Kris-ge bertemu sewaktu kami di SMA. Aku waktu itu kelas satu dan dia kelas tiga.

Awalnya, ia sangat baik padaku. Ia sangat baik sampai tiba waktunya ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku, memang sudah mencintainya waktu itu. Dan tanpa fikir panjang, aku menerimanya.

Awal-awal masa kami berpacaran, dia begitu baik dan lembut padaku. Tapi, setelah ia lulus, tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah.

Ia jadi kasar. Ia sering memukuliku hanya karena alasan sepele. Ia sering pulang terlalu malam. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah, ia sering 'bermain' dengan namja dan yeoja lain diluar sana.

Aku dan Kris-ge memang tinggal serumah. Itu karena kami sama-sama sudah tidak memiliki orangtua. Orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan orangtua Kris-ge? Orangtua Kris-ge tidak tau kemana. Mereka meninggalkan Kris-ge sendirian di panti asuhan.

Sekarang, aku sudah lulus SMA. Sekarang aku tengah kuliah dengan jurusan musik.

Kalau kalian fikir aku bodoh, aku memang bodoh. Aku memang bodoh karena bertahan demi seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku bertahan hanya karena satu keyakinan. Suatu hari nanti ia akan melihatku dan akan mencintaiku seperti dulu. Itu saja.

Aku menatap kebawah. Kamarku memang berada di lantai dua. Dan aku melihat kebawah itu berarti aku melihat kearah gerbang rumahku.

Seorang yeoja cantik memasuki gerbang rumahku. Aku langsung berusaha bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat olehnya. Aku tau, ia adalah 'pelanggan' Kris-ge. Pasti ia yang namanya Jessica.

Aku melihat Kris-ge berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu. Kris-ge memperlakukan yeoja itu seperti.. berlian yang sangat rapuh. Aku iri dibuatnya.

Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Aku menutup jendelaku. Aku lalu merebahkan diriku di atas kasur yang berada di kamarku.

"Kris-ge.. nan jeongmal saranghaeyo…,"

* * *

-Author POV-

"Sehunnie,"

Sehun menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Luhan disana.

"Luhan hyung," sapa Sehun "Kenapa ada disini?"

"Tidak apa. Tadi aku tidak sengaja lewat, lalu melihat Sehunnie disini," jelas Luhan

"Ohh…," Sehun ber-ohh ria

"Hehe, ne~"

"Luhan hyung," panggil Sehun "Memang kalau mencintai orang itu sebegini sakitnya, ya?"

"Ehh?" Luhan tidak mengerti "Maksudmu apa, Sehunnie?"

"Aku.. mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. Ia mencintai namja lain yang juga sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Namja yang dicintainya itu brengsek. Ia tega sekali memain-mainkan hati namja yang kucintai ini," jelas Sehun "Namja yang kucintai itu, hanya menganggapku sahabat saja. Dan dongsaengnya. Hanya itu,"

"Sakit sekali, hyung. Melihat tubuhnya yang semakin hari makin kurus saja. Melihat badannya yang makin hari makin banyak saja memarnya. Sakit, hyung," lanjut Sehun "Aku ingin memeluknya. Memaksa dirinya untuk meninggalkan namja itu. Memaksa dirinya untuk menyerah. Memaksa dirinya untuk menoleh padaku. Memaksa dirinya untuk melihatku,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak… bisa," kata Sehun. Matanya menyiratkan sakit yang amat sangat

Luhan terdiam. Ia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Tao. Namja itulah yang membuat Sehun berkata-kata seperti itu. Sehun memang mencintai Tao dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun, apa daya? Tao hanya melihat Kris. Hanya ada Kris di matanya. Sejahat apapun Kris, sebejat apapun Kris, Tao hanya melihat diri Kris seorang.

"Sehunnie…," Luhan mengeluarkan suara "Aku sangat tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai kita,"

"Aku tau rasanya. Rasanya memang menyakitkan," lanjut Luhan "Cinta itu memang menyakitkan,"

"Rasanya sakit hyung. Sakit sekali," kata Sehun "Berulangkali aku merutuki kebodohan orang yang kusukai. Ia rela bertahan, sesakit apapun hasil yang ia dapat,"

"Yang membuat ia bodoh adalah cinta, Sehun-ah. Ia bodoh karena cinta. Ia bertahan karena cinta. Ia rela tersakiti karena cinta," kata Luhan "Cinta.. memang membuat semuanya jadi masuk akal,"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Luhan. Entah karena tidak dapat membalas, atau karena terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Keadaan berubah hening. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tidak mau mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung, gomawo, ne?" kata Sehun "Gomawo sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku,"

"Ne, jangan terlalu difikirkan," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah "Tapi, aku boleh meminta imbalan, ne?"

"Ehh? Imbalan?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti

"Ne! Imbalan~" balas Luhan "Aku mau makan di restoran itu, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun langsung mengerti apa maksud Luhan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Aigoo, hyungku ini!" kata Sehun "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir hyung sepuasnya, kajja!"

"Jeongmal? Yeyy, gomawo, Sehunnie~!"

* * *

-Tao POV-

"E-Eungh, Kris~ Fasshterhh~"

Aku menutup kupingku dengan bantal. Aish! Kenapa suara-suara itu harus sampai ke kamarku sih?

DDRTTT

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. Aku langsung mengambilnya.

**One message from Sehunnie~.**

"Sehun? Ada apa, ya?"

**From: Sehunnie~**

**Hyung pandaku~ Sedang apa, eh?**

"Sehunnie ada-ada saja. Hanya ingin bertanya sedang apa, eh?" gumamku sambil tertawa kecil

**To: Sehunnie~**

**Sedang bernafas, Sehunnie~. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa, eh?**

Yap. Sudah terkirim. Tinggal menunggu balasan dari Sehun.

**From: Sehunnie~**

**Sedang memikirkanmu, hyung~ Ahaha. Tidaklah. Aku sedang bernafas, sama sepertimu :p**

Cepat juga Sehun membalasnya. Anak ini cepat sekali menulisnya!

**To: Sehunnie~**

**Aishh. Sehun gomball! Haha. Bernafas juga? Sehunnie ikut-ikut sajaa!**

Dan akhirnya, sampai malam, aku habiskan dengan berSMSan dengan Sehun.

-Paginya-

"Huang Zi Tao! Cepat bangun!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara itu. Lalu aku melihat sosok seorang namja berambut blonde yang kini berdiri dengan angkuh di samping tempat tidurku.

"Tidur nyenyak, eoh?" tanya orang itu, Kris-ge, dengan nada datar

"E-Eumm, ne," jawabku

"Karena mendapat ucapan selamat malam dari 'Sehunnie~' eoh?"

DEG. Kenapa Kris-ge bisa tau? Handphone-ku kan…

Aku menoleh ke meja di samping tempat tidurku. Benar saja. Handphoneku sudah tidak ada.

"Kenapa? Merasa bersalah dan takut, eh?" tanya Kris-ge dingin "Merasa takut bermain dibelakangku, eoh?"

"Aku tidak bermain dibelakang gege! Harus berapa kali kukatakan, ge? Harus berapa kali kukatakan sampai gege mau percaya?" balasku sambil menatap Kris-ge tepat pada matanya

Kris-ge terlihat kaget ketika melihatku menatapnya tepat pada matanya. Karena biasanya aku hanya menunduk atau menatap kearah lain. Dan sekarang, setelah aku yang menatap tepat pada mata Kris-ge, Kris-ge malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh! Aku tidak suka melihat matamu!" bentak Kris-ge "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jangan harap aku mau percaya padamu. Sudah sana cepat pergi! Hari ini ada tamu penting!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kris-ge langsung pergi dari kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku.

"Lagi-lagi tamu penting. Apakah hanya para yeoja dan namja itu yang penting untukmu, ge? Apakah aku sudah tidak penting lagi untukmu?" bisikku pelan

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tubuhku yang lemas. Entah mengapa aku seperti tidak memiliki semangat sedikitpun kali ini.

* * *

"Tao hyung? Kenapa tidak meminta aku untuk menjemputmu?" tanya Sehun

"Eumm, gwenchana, Sehunnie," balasku, berbohong "Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu,"  
"Aish, hyung ini. Hyung tidak mungkin merepotkanku, hyung tau itu, kan?" kata Sehun "Aku hanya takut akan terjadi sesuatu padamu di jalan,"

"Tenang saja, Sehunnie. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku belajar wushu? Aku juga tidak pernah pulang malam, jadi tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku, hehe," kataku sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasku

"Aishh. Jeongmal. Baiklah, terserah hyung saja. Tapi kalau ada perlu apa-apa, hyung bisa hubungi aku. Jangan segan, ne?" kata Sehun

"Ne~ Aigoo~ Sehun ini, baik sekali, eh?" kataku sambil mencubit pipi Sehun

"Yakk! Hyuungg~ Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Kenapa hyung mencubit pipiku?" tanya Sehun. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, kau ini. Walaupun bukan anak kecil tapi kau masih kyeopta, hehe," kataku "Ahh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kelas akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, Sehunnie tidak masuk kekelas?"

"Ani, hari ini aku hanya ada kelas siang," jawab Sehun "Hyung belajarnya semangat, ne? Fighting!"

"Ne, gomawo, Sehunnie~"

Setelah mengatakan itu dan mencubit pipi Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, aku buru-buru pergi dan berlari menuju kelasku. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan D.O hyung.

"D.O hyunggg~!" panggilku

"Ehh? Tao-ie? Kau baru datang, eh?" tanya D.O hyung sambil menoleh kearahku

"Hhh~ Ne, aku baru datang. D.O hyung sendiri?" tanyaku

"Aku sudah datang daritadi, tapi Kai menghambatku sehingga baru kekelas sekarang," jelas D.O hyung "Tao-ie, lima menit lagi dosennya akan masuk. Ayo cepat!"

D.O hyung menarik tanganku dan membawaku kekelas. Kuakui kekuatan D.O hyung besar juga. Buktinya ia bisa menarikku yang notabene badannya lebih besar darinya tanpa terlihat kesusahan sama sekali.

-SKIP-

Mata kuliah hari ini sudah selesai. Aku merenggangkan badanku. Rasanya capek juga, hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun selama tiga jam.

"Hoam~" D.O hyung menguap "Tao, aku lapar. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Ehh? Ne! Aku lapar, lapar sekali!" balasku bersemangat

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku akan mentraktirmu," kata D.O hyung sambil menggenggam tanganku

"Ne, kajja hyung~"

-Di kantin-

"D.O hyungg!"

D.O hyung dan aku langsung menoleh keasal suara. Ternyata Kai. Ia tengah menempati salah satu meja di kantin bersama Sehun dan Luhan-ge.

"Ahh, Kai!" balas D.O hyung "Ayo cepat, Tao-ah. Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

D.O hyung segera menarikku dan membawaku menuju tempat Kai berada. Saat sampai, D.O hyung langsung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kai. Sedangkan aku duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung mana?" tanya D.O hyung

"Mereka masih ada kelas," jawab Luhan-ge "Tao-ah, kau mau makan apa, eumm?"

"Eumm, aku… ramyeon saja deh," kataku "Kalau Luhan-ge sendiri?"

"Aku juga ramyeon saja," jawab Luhan-ge "Baiklah, aku-,"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah bangkit duluan dari kursinya. Aku dan Luhan-ge langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Biar aku yang membelikan pesanan kalian. Tunggu saja disini, ne?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju tempat memesan makanan. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Luhan-ge," panggilku "Nanti aku boleh bermain di rumahmu sebentar, tidak?"

"Ehh? Tentu saja boleh. Memang kenapa?" tanya Luhan-ge heran

"Aku.. malas pulang kerumah, ge. Hari ini pelanggan Kris-ge datang lagi. Kris-ge menyebutnya sebagai 'tamu penting'. Jadi mungkin aku tidak boleh melihat tamu pentingnya itu. Aku juga tidak mau melihat ia dan tamu pentingnya bermesraan, ge."

Luhan-ge menatapku. Terlihat sekali dari matanya bahwa ia merasa iba padaku. "Baiklah. Tentu saja kau boleh bermain di rumahku. Selama apapun yang kau mau."

"Jinjja? Yeyy, gege baik sekali!" kataku senang "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghancurkan rumahmu, kok. Mungkin aku hanya akan numpang tidur siang saja. Tidak lebih! Aku juga tidak akan meminta persediaan makananmu. Sungguh!"

"Ne, ne. Kau menghabiskan makananku pun tak apa, Tao-ah," balas Luhan-ge "Bersenang-senang saja, ne?"

-TBC-

Yosh. Akhirnya chap 2 selesai jugaa~ Otte? Bagus ga? Maaf kalau gaje banget hiks. Last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

**Aku bingung terhadapmu**

**Kadang-kadang kau bersikap seolah takut kehilanganku**

**Namun, setelah itu kau bersikap seperti aku ini hanya seonggok batu**

**Aku bingung**

**Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa**

**Sikapmu berubah-ubah**

**Membuatku tak dapat mengerti dirimu**

-0-

"Tao-ie, jadi kerumahku?" tanya Luhan-ge begitu selesai kuliah

"Eumm, ne! Ayo, ge!" kataku

Aku langsung menarik tangan Luhan-ge dan mengajaknya keluar kampus tempatku kuliah. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Sehun? Kenapa masih ada di sini?" tanya Luhan-ge heran "Bukannya kelasmu sudah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu?"

"Aku.. hanya belum ingin pulang. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sehun

"Aku mau kerumah Luhan-ge," jawabku "Sehunnie mau ikut?"

"Umm, boleh tidak, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan-ge "Ahh. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus ke café,"

"Ohh, Sehunnie menjadi kepala café itu, kan?" tanyaku

"Ne, makanya hari ini aku harus kesana. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan ya, hyungdeul," kata Sehun "Aku pergi dulu,"

Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dan Luhan-ge. Kami lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan-ge yang memang dekat sekali dari kampus.

"Lulu-ge~" panggilku "Di rumah Lulu-ge ada siapa saja?"

"Humm, tidak ada orang. Orangtuaku pergi ke Jepang, dan Xiumin-ge sedang pergi bersama kekasihnya," jelas Luhan-ge

"Ohh…," gumamku "Sepertinya menjadi Xiumin-ge enak ya, ge? Ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat menyayanginya. Membuatku iri saja,"

"Tao, kalau kau sudah menyadari bahwa Kris tidak menyayangimu, lalu untuk apa kau terus bertahan? Aku kasihan melihatmu. Semakin hari makin banyak saja memar di tubuhmu itu,"

"Aku.. hanya tidak bisa, ge. Entahlah. Tidak ada sedikitpun dalam hatiku dorongan untuk pergi," kataku "Yang ada.. aku malah semakin mencintainya,"

Luhan-ge menatapku. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti cara berfikirku. Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa cintaku pada Kris-ge semakin tumbuh, sedangkan cinta Kris-ge padaku hanya semakin surut setiap harinya…

-0-

"Huaa, rumah Luhan-ge enak sekalii~" kataku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang king size yang dimiliki oleh Luhan-ge

"Ne, tapi aku kadang-kadang takut. Rumah ini sangat besar, tapi seringkali hanya aku sendiri yang ada di rumah ini,"

"Humm.. susah juga ya, ge," kataku

"Ne~ Tao, kau mau menginap tidak, hari ini?" tanya Luhan-ge dengan wajah berharap

"Umm, mungkin tidak bisa, ge. Aku pulang telat saja Kris-ge sudah sangat marah. Apalagi aku menginap, mungkin aku akan dipukuli lagi," kataku lesu "Aku akan pulang jam tiga nanti, ge. Mianhaeyo, ne?"

"Umm, ne, gwenchana," balas Luhan-ge kecewa "Ya sudah, kau nikmati dulu saja, ne? Tidurlah. Aku tau kau pasti lelah,"

"Ne, ge. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak mengantuk. Aku malah sedikit, err, lapar," kataku malu

"Lapar? Aku ada banyak makanan di bawah. Yuk ikut aku," ajak Luhan-ge

Aku mengikuti langkah Luhan-ge. Ia membuka-buka lemari tempat persediaan bahan makanannya.

"Kau mau apa, Tao-ie? Ramyeon? Kimbab? Bibimbab?"

"Umm, ramyeon saja, ge," balasku

"Ramyeon? Baiklah,"

Luhan-ge menyuruhku duduk di kursi yang terdapat di meja makan. Aku pun hanya menurutinya. Yah, walaupun sedikit tidak enak juga, sih.

"Nah, ramyeonnya sudah jadi!" kata Luhan-ge setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu

"Yeyy, gomawo, Luhan-ge," kataku senang

Aku menyendokkan sesuap ramyeon ke mulutku. Hmm, mashitaa~

"Bagaimana, enak?"

"Ne, enak sekali! Mashita~" kataku "Oh ya, sekarang sudah jam berapa, ge?"

"Baru jam satu siang, Tao-ie. Wae?"

"Ani. Berarti aku pulang dua jam lagi, ge," kataku

"Humm, benar juga," balas Luhan-ge "Perlu kuantar?"

"Ehh? Tidak usah. Aku tidak perlu diantar kok, ge. Aku takut nanti Kris-ge marah lagi," kataku

"Eh? Memang dia marah kenapa?"

"Kemarin, ketika Sehunnie mengantarkanku pulang, ternyata sudah ada Kris-ge di rumah. Ia langsung memarahiku dan menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Sehun. Padahal sekalipun tidak! Berfikir untuk selingkuh pun aku tidak pernah!"

"Aigoo.. menyebalkan sekali dia!" kata Luhan-ge kesal "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah pergi dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah, entahlah.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Luhan-ge

"Ne, aku sudah selesai," jawabku

"Kalau begitu, ayo keatas, tidur siang,"

"Umm, ne!"

-0-

"Tao-ie! Bangun!"

Suara Luhan-ge membangunkanku. Aku langsung membuka mata dan menatap wajah Luhan-ge.

"Kenapa, ge?"

"Sekarang sudah jam empat,"

"Mwoya? Jam empat?!"

"Ne. Coba lihat handphone-mu, Tao. Banyak sekali SMS,"

Tao buru-buru meraih handphonenya. Ia membuka inbox SMS-nya.

**From: Sehunnie~**

**Hyung dimana?**

**From: Sehunnie~**

**Hyung, kau belum pulang?**

**From: Sehunnie~**

**Hyung handphone-nya dimatikan, ya?**

**From: Kris-ge**

**Hey. Bodoh! Kau kemana? Kenapa belum pulang?! Aku kelaparan! Aish!**

**From: Kris-ge**

**Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga?! Apa kau tak tau aku hampir mati kelaparan?! Hah?! **

**From: Kris-ge**

**Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Eoh?! Cepat pulang!**

**From: Kris-ge**

**Cepat pulang, bodoh. Aku mohon. **

**From: Kris-ge**

**Kau harusnya sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Paling lambat satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang belum pulang juga? Aku mohon, pulanglah**

Aku tersenyum-senyum membaca SMS dari Kris-ge. Aku lalu meraih tas-ku.

"Luhan-ge, aku pulang dulu, ne?"

"Humm, baiklah. Benar tidak apa jika tidak kuantarkan?"

"Ne. Tenang saja, ge," kataku sambil tersenyum cerah

Luhan-ge pun mengantarkanku ke pintu rumahnya. Aku melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi.

Di perjalanan pulang, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku memutuskan untuk melalui gang-gang kecil agar cepat sampai rumah. Tapi…

"Huaa, lihat. Ada namja manis disini,"

Aku tersentak. Kaget. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keasal suara. Ya tuhan. Seorang namja yang kukira lebih tua dariku. Dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol. Aku ingin muntah karena mencium baunya itu.

"Hmm, kau mau bermain denganku, manis?"

Aku berjalan mundur. Aku sangat ketakutan. Kini, kemampuan wushuku seolah tak ada. Dan.. sial. Aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Di belakangku kini ada tembok.

"Nah, tidak bisa pergi lagi, umm?"

Namja itu mengunci tubuhku dengan tangannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi sekarang. Perlahan, namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tidak! Aku benar-benar mau muntah sekarang. Bau alkohol dari mulutnya sangat menggangguku. Dan.. aku juga takut. Aku takut namja ini akan melakukan hal-hal jahat padaku.

"K-Kris ge! To-Tolong!"

Entah kenapa aku meneriakkan nama Kris-ge. Padahal aku tau, peduli padaku saja tidak. Mana mungkin ia akan menolongku kan.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama orang lain! Bodoh!" bentak namja itu "Kini hanya ada aku di sini!"

"Ma-Maaf…," balasku. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar lemah.

Namja itu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Aku berusaha keras untuk mendorong tubuh namja itu. Tapi.. tidak bisa. Kekuatan namja itu jauh di atasku.

'Kris-ge.. aku mohon tolong aku..,' batinku

Wajah namja itu tinggal sedikit lagi dari wajahku. Dapat kurasakan bau alkoholnya makin tercium. Kris-ge…

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuh namja itu terhempas dari tubuhku. Aku melihat namja itu di dorong oleh seorang namja yang kurasa kukenal. Tapi.. siapa?

"Jangan sekalipun menyentuh Tao hyung! Ujung rambutnya sekalipun! Ia terlalu berharga untuk kau sentuh!"

Aku mengenali suaranya. Sehun. Ya, Sehun. Ia.. menyelamatkanku?

"Tao hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie,"

Aku baru sadar kalau tubuhku gemetar. Sehun langsung memelukku begitu menyadari hal itu.

"Ssh, dia sudah pergi," kata Sehun "Sudah, ayo kita pergi dari sini,"

Sehun menggenggam tanganku. Ia lalu mengajakku pergi dan keluar dari gang kecil itu.

-0-

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Tubuhku menegang. Suara itu. Pasti aku dimarahi sebentar lagi.

"Hyung, itu Kris-ssi, ne?" tanya Sehun

"Ne…," bisikku pelan

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang, eh?!" bentak Kris-ge saat sampai di hadapanku "Ahh, kau yang namanya Sehun, ne?"

"Ne," wajah Sehun mengeras. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku

"K-Kris ge, aku mohon jangan marah. Aku minta maaf, tadi aku pergi ke rumah Luhan-ge dulu. Karena…,"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Bilang saja kau bosan di rumah dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama teman tersayangmu ini! Apa kau tak tau bahwa aku kelaparan, hah?! Untungnya tadi Lay berbaik hati datang dan memasakkan makanan untukku!" bentak Kris-ge

Lay? Jadi.. Lay-ge belum sepenuhnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris-ge. Aku mengerti itu.

"Mi-Mianhae ge, aku, aku…,"

"Tidak usah berbicara! Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu, bocah bodoh!"

"Kris-ssi," Sehun bersuara "Kau tidak seharusnya membentak Tao hyung seperti itu,"

Aku menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Tidak! Seharusnya Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa Kris-ge makin marah!

"Ohh, kau berani untuk mengoreksiku, eh?" kata Kris-ge sambil menatap Sehun remeh "Tapi, yang kulakukan itu benar. Dia memang pantas dibentak seperti itu. Dia terlalu bodoh,"

"Dia tidak bodoh!" Sehun terlihat menahan amarahnya "Dia sama sekali tidak bodoh! Kau salah kalau membentak-bentaknya seperti itu! Kau tidak tau apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya!"

"Memang apa?! Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya?!" bentak Kris-ge "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tau segalanya tentangnya!"

"Sehun, jangan jawab…," kataku

"Aku memang tidak tau segalanya tentang Tao hyung, tapi aku tau kalau ia akhir-akhir ini selalu menangis karena seorang namja brengsek! Aku tau kalau ia adalah namja tegar. Tao hyung berkali-kali di sakiti oleh namja itu tapi ia tetap bertahan!" balas Sehun "Kau yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa-apa! Kau yang sebenarnya tidak mengenal Tao hyung! Kau yang bodoh!"

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Tentu saja aku berani! Aku bukan pengecut!" balas Sehun

"Lalu? Maksudmu aku pengecut, begitu?!"

"Kalau kau merasa," balas Sehun "Mungkin kau memang benar-benar pengecut. Melindungi Tao hyung saja tidak bisa!"

"Kau! A-,"

"STOP!" teriakku "Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti ini?! Apa kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

Mataku mengalirkan air mata, "Kalian seharusnya tidak usah bertengkar! Sehun, pulanglah. Dan terimakasih untuk bantuanmu tadi. Dan, Kris-ge. Aku mohon jangan menggunakan tanganmu lagi untuk kali ini. Aku sudah senang akhir-akhir ini kau jarang memakai tanganmu, dan jangan menghilangkan kesenanganku. Aku memohon padamu,"

Aku buru-buru berlari menuju rumah. Lalu masuk dan membanting pintunya. Air mataku tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Aigo. Aku sangat bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

-Sehun POV-

Namja menjulang di hadapanku ini menatap kearahku. Ia menatap dengan pandangan.. sendu? Apa penglihatanku tidak salah?

"Maafkan aku," kata Kris "Aku memang bukan orang yang pandai mengontrol emosi,"

"Eh? Kau minta maaf?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Memang kau kira aku tak bisa minta maaf?"

"Tidak, tapi, setelah acara bentak-bentakkan tadi, kukira kau sangat dendam padaku,"

"Tentu saja. Bukan dendam, tapi hanya marah,"

"Marah? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Bertemu saja baru hari ini,"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau.. telah mengambil namja-ku,"

-TBC-

Chap 3-nya datang xD mian kalau kependekkan. Aku usahain chap depan panjang kok '-' janjii'-')v tapi bakal agak lama mungkin. Hehehe.

Gomawo yang udah review kemarin. Maaf aku ga bisa bales review kalian karena ini aku buru-buru ngepostnya huaa. Mianhaeyoo *deep bow* tapi aku seneng kalian udah review. Gomawo nee :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

-0-

"Namja-mu? Maksudmu apa?" Dahi Sehun mengerut

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," balas Kris "Dan, yah. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan Tao pulang. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu,"

"Eumm, ya. Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantu Tao hyung,"

Kris menampakkan senyumnya. Senyum sedih, "Aku benar-benar payah, ya?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku cemburu. Cemburu karena kau telah seenaknya mendekati Tao-_ku_, tiba-tiba saja inbox handphone Tao penuh dengan SMS darimu. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar cemburu," jelas Kris "Tapi, yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatasi perasaan cemburu itu hanyalah dengan memaki-maki Tao. Membuat perasaannya sakit,"

"Kau bodoh, kalau begitu," kata Sehun "Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung ketika mendengar cerita Tao tentangmu. Kau mencintai Tao, kalau kulihat dari sikapmu saat ini. Tapi, ahh… aku tak mengerti,"

"Ada suatu alasan tertentu. Alasan mengapa aku memperlakukan Tao seperti itu…,"

"Apa alasannya?"

"Ah. Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, kan?" balas Kris sambil terkekeh pelan "Ah. Untuk menebus perlakuanku yang kasar padamu, bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir dulu?"

-0-

Tao POV

Aku melihat bayangan wajahku di cermin. Aigoo. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Mataku terlihat sangat sembab sekarang. Jejak bekas-bekas air mata terlihat sangat jelas di pipiku.

Kenapa Kris-ge tidak masuk daritadi? Apakah ia masih bertengkar dengan Sehun? Aku ingin memastikannya. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ke luar. Aku takut. Entah kenapa.

Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku tidak mau Sehun yang sangat baik itu terluka karenaku. Aku tidak mau. Ia sudah sangat baik padaku. Selalu ada di saat aku kesusahan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya terluka.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melihat keluar. Tapi… kenapa mereka tidak ada? Sekarang jalan di depan rumahku sudah kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Jangan-jangan Kris-ge mengajak Sehun menuju tempat sepi untuk menghabisinya. Aigoo! Aku tidak mau.

Tapi.. apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bahkan menghadapi om-om brengsek tadi saja tidak bisa. Mana mungkin aku bisa menghadapi Kris-ge untuk melindungi Sehun, kan? Menatap Kris-ge tepat pada mata-nya pun butuh keberanian yang besar bagiku.

'Tuhan… aku harus melakukan apa?'

Handphone-ku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Humm… sepertinya ada SMS. Dan itu adalah nada dering yang kupakai khusus untuk sahabat-sahabatku di tempat kuliah. Ada apa?

From: Sehunnie~

Hyung, aku pulang dulu, ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. P.S: Kris juga pergi.

Ah. Aku mengerti. Jadi Sehun telah pulang dan Kris-ge pergi. Huft… untunglah apa yang aku takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, kenapa Kris-ge pergi? Apakah… dia marah padaku? Hft…

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Aigoo. Ternyata aku lapar. Padahal, sepertinya baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku makan. Tapi ini sudah lapar lagi.

"Humm, lebih baik aku masak saja ya…," gumamku

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Ah. Aku lupa. Bahan makanan kan sudah habis. Mau masak apa? Hhh, kalau begini, aku harus ke supermarket dulu.

Aku pun buru-buru melangkahkan kakiku ke luar rumah. Aku berjalan menuju supermarket, yang notabene memang dekat dengan rumahku.

-Supermarket-

Author POV

Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki supermarket yang dingin itu. Ia mengitari tempat bahan-bahan makanan. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat jjangmyeon.

"Humm, sepertinya ini sudah cukup." gumam Tao pelan

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Kris yang berhadapan dengan dirinya, tapi Kris tidak dapat melihat Tao. Kris terlihat sedang meminum kopi di café yang berada di seberang supermarket itu. Posisi Tao memang cukup dekat dengan pintu supermarket, sehingga dapat melihat tubuh tinggi Kris itu.

'Kris-ge.. sedang apa?'

Tao tidak bisa melihat namja yang ada di hadapan Kris, karena namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kris itu memunggungi Tao.

'Itu, siapa, ya?' batin Tao 'Rasanya aku mengenalnya. Tapi… ah, itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

Tao pun menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk secepatnya membayar bahan-bahan yang ia beli itu. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan siapa namja itu, sebenarnya. Karena Kris terlihat mengobrol dan tertawa dengannya. Dan, Tao merasa dirinya sangat cemburu. Sangat, cemburu. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali melihat tawa Kris yang ditujukan untuknya, atau dilakukan karena dirinya. Dan kini? Kris dapat tertawa lepas dengan orang lain. Tao benar-benar iri dengan namja itu.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Kris-ge bisa tertawa seperti itu denganku? Apa?'

-At Kris side-

Kris menatap wajah Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah yang tampan, Kris akui itu. Dan ketampanannya itu, membuat Kris takut.

Kris takut Tao akan berpaling dari dirinya. Kris takut Tao akan menyukai Sehun yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Kris sangat takut itu akan terjadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kris sudah terlanjur memperlakukan Tao dengan kasar. Menurut Kris, ia tidak bisa memperbaikinya.

"Kris-ssi, terimakasih atas traktirannya," kata Sehun "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar mentraktirku,"

"Haha, aku kan sudah berjanji, Sehun-ssi," balas Kris "Ah ya. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau telah melindungi Tao,"

"Ah, ne. Itu memang tugasku," balas Sehun

"Tugas? Maksudmu?"

"A-Ah. Maksudku, Tao hyung itu terlihat sangat rapuh, disentuh oleh ujung jari saja seperti akan patah. Jadi, entah mengapa ada dorongan dalam hatiku untuk melindunginya. Begitulah."

"Ahh. Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu Tao, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan ingin melindungi. Tapi, sekarang? Aih. Aku malah yang menyebabkannya terlihat rapuh,"

"Kelakuanmu itu salah, kau tau kan, Kris-ssi?" kata Sehun "Kenapa kau tidak merubahnya? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi Kris yang Tao rindukan?"

"Aku… Tidak tau. Aku merasa sangat payah. Aku merasa tidak dapat memperbaiki kelakuanku lagi,"

"Itu salah. Kau bisa. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua. Tapi, keberhasilan dari menggunakan kesempatan kedua itu, bergantung pada dirimu sendiri, Kris-ssi. Dan, menurutku, kau harus memakai kesempatan itu,"

"Entahlah. Aku masih harus memikirkan beberapa hal lagi," balas Kris "Dan. Oh! Sekarang sudah jam enam. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku takut Tao kenapa-napa,"

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih sekali lagi, Kris-ssi," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Ne, aku juga berterimakasih, Sehun-ssi,"

Kedua namja tampan itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Pengunjung wanita yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka menghela nafas kecewa ketika dua namja tampan itu bangkit dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari café itu.

-0-

Tao POV

Humm, sudah jam enam. Dan Kris-ge belum pulang. Apakah ia masih di café itu? Bersama dengan namja yang tak ku kenal itu? Aigoo…

Aku memakan jjangmyeon-ku dengan pelan. Entahlah, nafsu makan yang tadinya sangat besar itu kini hilang. Hanya dengan melihat Kris-ge yang berduaan dengan namja itu dan dapat tertawa lepas sambil mengobrol ringan. Aigo. Aku ingin sekali Kris-ge melakukan hal itu bersamaku. Huft…

Mataku sama sekali tak memperhatikan acara TV yang sedang ditayangkan di hadapanku. Aku benar-benar tak memperhatikannya, fikiranku melayang entah kemana.

CKLEK

Aku langsung melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka, berharap Kris-ge pulang. Dan, benar saja. Kris-ge ada di sana. Aku langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kris-ge, darimana saja?"

Kris-ge menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya. Aku tetap memasang senyum-ku.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris-ge langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan aku sendirian.

"Ahh…,"

Entah kenapa, hatiku teriris sakit ketika mendengar Kris-ge mengatakan hal itu. Padahal, Kris-ge sangat sering mengatakannya padaku. Apakah… karena aku sudah tau ia pergi kemana dan dengan siapa? Iya kah?

Aku mematikan TV yang ada di hadapanku. Aku pun memilih untuk menghabiskan jjangmyeon-ku dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku.

Kris-ge… kenapa sikapmu seperti itu hanya padaku? Apa sebenarnya salahku? Kenapa kau bisa tertawa lepas dan mengobrol dengan orang lain? Kenapa bukan dengan diriku? Setidaknya… aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada biasanya. Bukan dengan nada dingin dan tatapan datarmu itu. Itu menyakitiku, ge…

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, aku memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kris-ge. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

Kenapa Kris-ge tidak bilang 'masuk' saja? Kenapa harus bertanya dulu? Aigoo…

"Umm… gege sudah makan?" tanyaku

"Sudah,"

"O-Ohh. Kapan, ge?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

DEG. Tentu saja aku peduli karena aku mencintai-mu, ge. Sangat mencintai-mu. Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Atau kau pura-pura tidak tau?

"A-Aku…,"

"Sudahlah, urusi saja urusan-mu sendiri, Huang Zi Tao. Jangan mengurusi aku,"

Aku pun terpaku di depan pintu Kris-ge. Hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Ba-Baiklah, ge. Mian, Mianhae…,"

Aku buru-buru melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dan memasuki kamarku sendiri. Aku ingin menangis, tapi, sudahlah. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

_Ting Tong _

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Aku memutuskan untuk membukakannya. Dan, saat membukanya, aku sangat terkejut. Bukankah ini yeoja yang kemarin datang kerumah ini? Siapa namanya? Jessica?

"A-Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Mana Kris?!"

"Kris-ge ada di dalam kamarnya. Tenanglah. Jelaskan perlahan, ada urusan apa?"

"Kris harus bertanggung jawab! Aku hamil!" kata yeoja itu histeris

Firasatku tak enak. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. "Ke-Kenapa harus Kris-ge yang bertanggung jawab?"

"Tentu saja karena ini anaknya!"

"M-Mwo?!"

-0-

Author POV

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia menemukan appa dan ummanya yang sedang menonton TV bersama di ruang tengah.

"Loh? Umma? Appa? Appa tidak kerja?" tanya Sehun

"Appa sudah pulang daritadi, Sehun-ah," jelas appa Sehun

"Ohh… Tumben," gumam Sehun

"Kau tadi habis darimana, Sehun?" tanya sang umma

"Aku tadi mengantarkan teman pulang, umma. Aku kasihan dengannya, tadi ia hampir di rape," jelas Sehun, dengan nada aneh di akhir kalimat.

"Mwo? Di rape? Aigo! Kasihan sekali! Kau selamatkan dia, kan?"

"Ne, untungnya aku datang pada saat yang tepat, umma," jelas Sehun "Sudah ya? Aku lelah. Mau istirahat di kamar,"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari kedua orangtuanya, Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Saat sampai di kamarnya, Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk.

'Keadaan Tao hyung bagaimana, ya?'

'Apakah dia khawatir menunggu Kris pulang?'

'Apakah dia khawatir padaku?'

Sehun menghela nafasnya. 'Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menghapuskan perasaan ini?'

Sehun POV

Handphone-ku berbunyi. Itu… nada khusus untuk Tao hyung! Ada apa, ya?

_From: Tao Hyungie~_

_Sehun-ah…_

Eh? Hanya itu? Ada apa? Apakah Kris melakukan hal yang tidak baik lagi padanya? Aish jinjja!

To: Tao Hyungie~

Ada apa, hyung? Apa yang terjadi padamu?!

_From: Tao Hyungie~_

_Sehun-ah… Kris-ge, Kris-ge, punya anak dengan yeoja lain…_

MWOYA?! Sialan. Benar-benar! Padahal sudah aku bilang kalau ia harus merubah sikapnya! Tapi ini? Punya anak dengan yeoja lain? Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya!

To: Tao hyungie~

Tao hyung, tunggu dirumahmu, ne? Aku akan kesana, secepatnya! Tunggu saja!

Aku pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku buru-buru turun kebawah, dan mengenakan sepatuku.

"Sehun-ah, mau kemana?"

"Mau kerumah teman, appa!"

Aku buru-buru keluar dari rumah. Rumah Tao hyung memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi tetap saja, membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk sampai kesana.

Aku memutuskan untuk berlari. Agar dapat menghemat waktu. Yah, walaupun pastinya aku akan langsung lelah karenanya.

-SKIP-

-Tao's Home-

Sampai di rumah Tao hyung, aku memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali, lalu, saat aku mau memencet bel untuk ke sekian kalinya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan muncullah sosok Tao hyung yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh. Rambutnya berantakkan. Pipinya dialiri air mata. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat banyak. Matanya juga merah. Saat ia melihatku, ia langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Hiks, Sehunnie, hiks," tangis Tao hyung

"Ta-Tao hyung, ada apa, eum? Apakah Kris benar-benar, benar-benar…,"

"Aku, aku juga tidak tau," balas Tao hyung "Yang aku tau, tiba-tiba yeoja itu datang dan mengaku bahwa anak yang ada di kandungannya adalah anak Kris-ge. Hiks. Sehunnie…,"

"Sssh. Jangan menangis, hyung. Tenanglah. Bisa saja yeoja itu berbohong, kan? Bisa saja. Jadi, tenanglah,"

Tangisan Tao hyung perlahan mereda. Aku merasa lega karenanya.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Tiba-tiba sosok Kris tampak di mataku. Ia berada di belakang Tao, bersama dengan yeoja yang aku yakini sebagai yeoja yang bilang bahwa ia punya anak dari Kris.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ada di sini untuk mengajak Tao hyung pergi," jawabku dingin

"Pergi? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kris bingung

"Mengajak Tao hyung untuk tinggal di tempatku! Kurasa, Tao hyung sudah tidak perlu tinggal bersama dengan orang yang tidak bisa melindunginya sama sekali! Kurasa, Tao hyung lebih baik tinggal denganku!"

"Apa-apaan?!" Kris terlihat tidak terima "Aku tidak terima! Tidak! Tao itu milikku!"

"Milikmu bagaimana?! Kau hanya dapat membuatnya menangis dan menangis terus! Apakah itu yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mencintai Tao hyung, eoh?!"

"Se-Sehunnie," Tao mengeluarkan suaranya "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mengajakku tinggal di tempatmu?"

Aku menghela nafas. Apakah aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang? Aish. Aku kan hanya mau menyelamatkan Tao hyung. Bukannya mau menyatakan perasaanku! Tapi… sudahlah. Mungkin lebih baik begini.

"Itu, itu karena…," Aku terdiam sesaat "Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Tao hyung."

-TBC-

Otte? Pendek? Yah. Mianhae. Padahal aku udah usahain lebih panjang sih ya-_- tapi moment TBC-nya memang harus disini kekeke *evilaugh*

Gomawo yang udah review kemarin: **noa lin, clorophylpanda, Shin Min Hwa, Guest, Istmia Ubaydiah, halliypanda, Agustina Sukowat, putri, BaekRen, Chonurullau40, pyolipops, Jin Ki Tao, Guest, vickykezia23, Guest, Time to argha, Ryu, awlia, ru-ie, wkjytaoris ALL, ttuijangKrisJY, PrinceTae, myjongie, devinatan98, eLizxie Aire, aniyoong, Dianaanisti 1, meyy-chaan, chikakyumin. **Makasih yaa review kalian berarti banget buat Nana :D Maaf ga bisa bales review *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

-0-

Author POV

"Itu, itu karena…," Sehun terdiam sesaat "Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Tao hyung."

Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat tubuh dua namja membeku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris dan Tao? Tao terlihat sangat kaget. Sedangkan Kris? Kaget bercampur amarah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" bentak Kris "Apa? Kau mencintai Tao?!"

"Ya! Aku sangat mencintai Tao hyung! Bahkan mungkin melebihi cinta-mu padanya!" balas Sehun "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya, lebih baik aku yang mengambil alih!"

"Aku bisa menjaganya! Siapa bilang tidak bisa?!"

"Mana buktinya?! Mana?!" Sehun terlihat menatap Kris marah "Kau hanya dapat membuatnya menangis dan menangis! Bahkan kau selalu membuat luka di tubuhnya! Apa itu yang dimaksud selalu menjaga, eoh?!"

Kris mematung ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tidak dapat membalasnya, karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar.

Sehun hanya menunjukkan smirk-nya begitu melihat reaksi Kris. Ia sudah duga, kalau Kris tidak dapat membalas ucapannya yang tadi. Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Tao yang masih ada di pelukannya.

"Tao hyung?" Sehun memanggil "Umm, mau ikut aku?"

Kini Sehun betul-betul takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tao. Bagaimana kalau Tao menolak ajakannya? Pasti akan sangat memalukan! Padahal ia sudah dengan pede-nya mengajak Tao untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sampai membentak-bentak Kris pula.

"Se-Sehunnie, kau serius?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun polos. Masih tersisa jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby milik Tao

"Ne, aku serius, hyung," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat "Mau, atau tidak?"

"U-Umm, baiklah. Aku akan ikut bersama-mu," Tao menundukkan kepalanya

"Baguslah," Sehun tersenyum lega "Kalau begitu, sekarang hyung mengambil baju-baju saja. Setelah itu aku akan mengajak hyung pergi."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Pelukkan antara HunTao pun terlepas. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Namun, saat berjalan melewati Kris, Kris langsung meraih tangan Tao.

"Tao… kau benar-benar mau ikut dengannya?" Tao tertegun ketika melihat tatapan mata Kris. Tatapan sendu dan tatapan seperti tidak mau kehilangan. Seperti… Kris yang dulu. Tapi, Tao telah membulatkan keputusannya

"Mianhae, ge. Tapi, aku sudah lelah…,"

Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya. Dan Kris hanya dapat berdiri terpaku dengan ucapan Tao itu.

"Apakah… aku telah kehilanganmu?"

-0-

Kini Tao dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun. Mereka terlihat bercanda dan Tao sibuk tertawa karena lelucon yang Sehun lontarkan. Lalu, satu pertanyaan dari Tao membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Apakah ucapan Sehunnie kalau kau mencintaiku itu benar?"

Sehun bungkam. Ia benar-benar malu. Untuk apa sebenarnya ia bilang kalau ia itu mencintai Tao? Argh. Memalukan sekalii.

"U-Umm, itu…," Sehun berfikir "Kalau aku bilang bahwa ucapan itu benar, bagaimana?"

"E-Ehh…," pipi Tao memerah "Umm…"

"Tidak usah difikirkan, Tao hyung," kata Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Tao "Itu hanya masalah kecil."

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos. Membuat Sehun gemas sekali dengan hyungnya itu.

Tao pun terdiam. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sebenarnya memikirkan tentang tatapan sendu yang Kris tujukan untuknya tadi. Apakah… Kris takut kehilangannya? Apa Kris masih mencintainya? Agh. Semuanya hanya membuat Tao pusing. Tao tak ingin berharap banyak, sebenarnya. Karena… ia terlalu bingung dengan perlakuan Kris. Kris seringkali bersikap seperti Tao bukan siapa-siapa baginya, hanya seseorang yang digunakan untuk bahan pelampiasan saja. Tapi, terkadang, Kris menganggap Tao seperti seseorang yang begitu berarti. Dalam kata lain, kadang Kris bersikap seperti Kris mencintai Tao.

"Tao hyung?" Sehun memanggil Tao "Kenapa melamun?"

"Ahh, aniyo. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Tao "Umm, Sehunnie~ Apakah rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Ahh, tidak terlalu. Nanti setelah belok kanan, di pinggir jalan itu ada rumahku," jelas Sehun "Kenapa? Hyung sudah capek, ya?"

"Ahh, tidak juga, sih," jawab Tao

"Benar? Kalau hyung capek, kita istirahat dulu saja," kata Sehun "Atau hyung mau aku gendong?"

"Hyaa, tidakk," Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao. Entahlah, perbuatan Sehun seringkali membuat pipi Tao memerah seperti itu

"Haha, baiklah. Ayo, sebentar lagi kita juga sampai, hyung," kata Sehun

Tao pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, rumahnya memang tinggal dekat. Tidak lama, Tao sudah dapat melihat pintu gerbang rumah Sehun yang besar.

"Omo…," Tao terpana "Ru-Rumah Sehunnie besar sekalii."

"Haha, entahlah, hyung. Orangtua-ku sangat suka dengan desain rumah-ku yang sekarang. Padahal, aku lebih suka rumah yang sederhana," jelas Sehun

"Apa Sehunnie tidak takut dikunjungi oleh pencuri?" tanya Tao polos. Sehun tertawa kecil karenanya

"Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi, untunglah sampai saat ini belum ada satupun tamu rumah kami yang pencuri," jelas Sehun "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk saja, hyung."

Sehun pun menggandeng tangan Tao masuk ke rumahnya.

-0-

"M-Mianhae, Kris cha-,"

"Jangan panggil aku chagiya!" bentak Kris "Argh! Kenapa kau harus datang lagi?! Itu bukan anakku! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan-mu, ingat?!"

"A-Aku tau!" balas yeoja itu, Jessica "Aku tau kalau ini bukan anak-mu! Puas?! Ini anak Daehyun. Puas kau?!"

"Kalau anak Daehyun lalu kenapa kau harus kesini, hah?!" bentak Kris "Kau membuat semua-nya hancur! Argh!"

"Ma-Maaf," Jessica menundukkan kepala-nya "Daehyun tidak mau bertanggung-jawab. Aku bingung harus kemana, aku tidak tau. Hiks."

Jessica mulai terisak. Kris yang mendengar isakkan Jessica itu akhirnya berusaha meredam emosi-nya.

"Jessica, dengar aku," kata Kris "Aku, tidak bisa. Dengar? Aku tidak bisa. Itu bukan anakku, kan? Dan, bukankah kau masih punya seseorang bernama Lee Donghae? Kenapa kau tidak kesana saja, eum? Ku dengar kalian saling mencintai."

"Donghae, Donghae…," Jessica masih menangis "Donghae tidak akan mencintai-ku lagi jika tau kalau aku melakukan 'itu' bersama namja lain, dia tidak akan mencintai-ku. Dia pasti akan membenci-ku."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu?"

"A-Ah. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke tempat Donghae," kata Jessica "Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara-nya."

"Aku antarkan."

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah mengantarkan Jessica ke rumah seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae, Kris kini terdiam di dalam suatu café. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat sosok-nya itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya, tapi sia-sia saja. Kris tidak menoleh bahkan tidak sekali-pun menggubris mereka.

Kris memikirkan Tao. Ya, Tao. Satu-satu nya namja yang telah membuat diri-nya seperti ini. Satu-satunya namja yang telah membuat diri Kris begitu berantakan seperti ini.

_"Gege, tangkap aku kalau bisa!"_

_"Huang Zi Tao! Kau nakal yaa!"_

Kris memegang kepalanya frustasi. Baru beberapa jam Tao pergi saja sudah membuat Kris seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau satu hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun? Selamanya? Entah Kris akan seperti apa hidup-nya.

"_Gege menyebalkan! Aku kesal pada-mu!"_

_"Aku mencintai-mu~"_

_"G-Gege!"_

Kris mengerang tertahan. Ia merutuki diri-nya sendiri. Mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini memori masa lalu-nya dengan Tao terulang-ulang dengan jelas? Membuat dada-nya terasa sesak.

"_Kau tidak pantas untuk Kris, Huang Zi Tao._"

"_Anak seperti-mu kenapa bisa bersama-nya? Jangan-jangan, kau hanya jadi bahan taruhan?_"

_PLAKK_

"_Jangan menampar Tao! Dia kekasih-ku!_"

"Akh!"

Kris mengerang frustasi ketika akhirnya memori tentang penyebab sikap-nya selama ini datang. Berlalu begitu saja, seakan tidak tau kalau memori itu dapat menyebabkan hati Kris bertambah sesak.

"Mi-Mianhae, Huang Zi Tao," bisik Kris "Aku mencintai-mu. Sangat…"

-TBC-

Hai hai '-')/ Lanjutan Sacrifice udah dateng xD Otte? Gaje? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa aja? Haha .-.

Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin: **DevilFujoshi, vickykezia23, officialambtypo, Anyta, renachun, BaekRen, awlia, Guest, EXOTICS TaoRisKrisTao, halliypanda, Guest, aniyoong, PrinceTae, Shin Min Hwa, yewonmjeje, Chonorullau40, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, hyukie, IyaSiBum, Jin Ki Tao, EXOLunatics, AfChanSNSH, chikakyumin, meyy-chaan, MyJonggie, Riszaaa.** Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian. Dan maaf kalau chapter kemarin gaje+alurnya kecepetan. Mianhae *deep bow*

Oh ya, aku ada FF baru '-' silakan di cek kalau berminat. Judulnya Heart To Hurt sama Complicated Love. Pairnya masih KrisTao/TaoRis. Tapi ada slight pair-pair lain, kok '-'v

Last, mind to review?

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

-0-

Author POV

"Itu, itu karena…," Sehun terdiam sesaat "Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Tao hyung."

Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat tubuh dua namja membeku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris dan Tao? Tao terlihat sangat kaget. Sedangkan Kris? Kaget bercampur amarah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" bentak Kris "Apa? Kau mencintai Tao?!"

"Ya! Aku sangat mencintai Tao hyung! Bahkan mungkin melebihi cinta-mu padanya!" balas Sehun "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya, lebih baik aku yang mengambil alih!"

"Aku bisa menjaganya! Siapa bilang tidak bisa?!"

"Mana buktinya?! Mana?!" Sehun terlihat menatap Kris marah "Kau hanya dapat membuatnya menangis dan menangis! Bahkan kau selalu membuat luka di tubuhnya! Apa itu yang dimaksud selalu menjaga, eoh?!"

Kris mematung ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tidak dapat membalasnya, karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar.

Sehun hanya menunjukkan smirk-nya begitu melihat reaksi Kris. Ia sudah duga, kalau Kris tidak dapat membalas ucapannya yang tadi. Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Tao yang masih ada di pelukannya.

"Tao hyung?" Sehun memanggil "Umm, mau ikut aku?"

Kini Sehun betul-betul takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tao. Bagaimana kalau Tao menolak ajakannya? Pasti akan sangat memalukan! Padahal ia sudah dengan pede-nya mengajak Tao untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sampai membentak-bentak Kris pula.

"Se-Sehunnie, kau serius?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun polos. Masih tersisa jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby milik Tao

"Ne, aku serius, hyung," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat "Mau, atau tidak?"

"U-Umm, baiklah. Aku akan ikut bersama-mu," Tao menundukkan kepalanya

"Baguslah," Sehun tersenyum lega "Kalau begitu, sekarang hyung mengambil baju-baju saja. Setelah itu aku akan mengajak hyung pergi."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Pelukkan antara HunTao pun terlepas. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Namun, saat berjalan melewati Kris, Kris langsung meraih tangan Tao.

"Tao… kau benar-benar mau ikut dengannya?" Tao tertegun ketika melihat tatapan mata Kris. Tatapan sendu dan tatapan seperti tidak mau kehilangan. Seperti… Kris yang dulu. Tapi, Tao telah membulatkan keputusannya

"Mianhae, ge. Tapi, aku sudah lelah…,"

Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya. Dan Kris hanya dapat berdiri terpaku dengan ucapan Tao itu.

"Apakah… aku telah kehilanganmu?"

-0-

Kini Tao dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun. Mereka terlihat bercanda dan Tao sibuk tertawa karena lelucon yang Sehun lontarkan. Lalu, satu pertanyaan dari Tao membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Apakah ucapan Sehunnie kalau kau mencintaiku itu benar?"

Sehun bungkam. Ia benar-benar malu. Untuk apa sebenarnya ia bilang kalau ia itu mencintai Tao? Argh. Memalukan sekalii.

"U-Umm, itu…," Sehun berfikir "Kalau aku bilang bahwa ucapan itu benar, bagaimana?"

"E-Ehh…," pipi Tao memerah "Umm…"

"Tidak usah difikirkan, Tao hyung," kata Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Tao "Itu hanya masalah kecil."

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos. Membuat Sehun gemas sekali dengan hyungnya itu.

Tao pun terdiam. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sebenarnya memikirkan tentang tatapan sendu yang Kris tujukan untuknya tadi. Apakah… Kris takut kehilangannya? Apa Kris masih mencintainya? Agh. Semuanya hanya membuat Tao pusing. Tao tak ingin berharap banyak, sebenarnya. Karena… ia terlalu bingung dengan perlakuan Kris. Kris seringkali bersikap seperti Tao bukan siapa-siapa baginya, hanya seseorang yang digunakan untuk bahan pelampiasan saja. Tapi, terkadang, Kris menganggap Tao seperti seseorang yang begitu berarti. Dalam kata lain, kadang Kris bersikap seperti Kris mencintai Tao.

"Tao hyung?" Sehun memanggil Tao "Kenapa melamun?"

"Ahh, aniyo. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Tao "Umm, Sehunnie~ Apakah rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Ahh, tidak terlalu. Nanti setelah belok kanan, di pinggir jalan itu ada rumahku," jelas Sehun "Kenapa? Hyung sudah capek, ya?"

"Ahh, tidak juga, sih," jawab Tao

"Benar? Kalau hyung capek, kita istirahat dulu saja," kata Sehun "Atau hyung mau aku gendong?"

"Hyaa, tidakk," Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao. Entahlah, perbuatan Sehun seringkali membuat pipi Tao memerah seperti itu

"Haha, baiklah. Ayo, sebentar lagi kita juga sampai, hyung," kata Sehun

Tao pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, rumahnya memang tinggal dekat. Tidak lama, Tao sudah dapat melihat pintu gerbang rumah Sehun yang besar.

"Omo…," Tao terpana "Ru-Rumah Sehunnie besar sekalii."

"Haha, entahlah, hyung. Orangtua-ku sangat suka dengan desain rumah-ku yang sekarang. Padahal, aku lebih suka rumah yang sederhana," jelas Sehun

"Apa Sehunnie tidak takut dikunjungi oleh pencuri?" tanya Tao polos. Sehun tertawa kecil karenanya

"Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi, untunglah sampai saat ini belum ada satupun tamu rumah kami yang pencuri," jelas Sehun "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk saja, hyung."

Sehun pun menggandeng tangan Tao masuk ke rumahnya.

-0-

"M-Mianhae, Kris cha-,"

"Jangan panggil aku chagiya!" bentak Kris "Argh! Kenapa kau harus datang lagi?! Itu bukan anakku! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan-mu, ingat?!"

"A-Aku tau!" balas yeoja itu, Jessica "Aku tau kalau ini bukan anak-mu! Puas?! Ini anak Daehyun. Puas kau?!"

"Kalau anak Daehyun lalu kenapa kau harus kesini, hah?!" bentak Kris "Kau membuat semua-nya hancur! Argh!"

"Ma-Maaf," Jessica menundukkan kepala-nya "Daehyun tidak mau bertanggung-jawab. Aku bingung harus kemana, aku tidak tau. Hiks."

Jessica mulai terisak. Kris yang mendengar isakkan Jessica itu akhirnya berusaha meredam emosi-nya.

"Jessica, dengar aku," kata Kris "Aku, tidak bisa. Dengar? Aku tidak bisa. Itu bukan anakku, kan? Dan, bukankah kau masih punya seseorang bernama Lee Donghae? Kenapa kau tidak kesana saja, eum? Ku dengar kalian saling mencintai."

"Donghae, Donghae…," Jessica masih menangis "Donghae tidak akan mencintai-ku lagi jika tau kalau aku melakukan 'itu' bersama namja lain, dia tidak akan mencintai-ku. Dia pasti akan membenci-ku."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu?"

"A-Ah. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke tempat Donghae," kata Jessica "Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara-nya."

"Aku antarkan."

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah mengantarkan Jessica ke rumah seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae, Kris kini terdiam di dalam suatu café. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat sosok-nya itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya, tapi sia-sia saja. Kris tidak menoleh bahkan tidak sekali-pun menggubris mereka.

Kris memikirkan Tao. Ya, Tao. Satu-satu nya namja yang telah membuat diri-nya seperti ini. Satu-satunya namja yang telah membuat diri Kris begitu berantakan seperti ini.

_"Gege, tangkap aku kalau bisa!"_

_"Huang Zi Tao! Kau nakal yaa!"_

Kris memegang kepalanya frustasi. Baru beberapa jam Tao pergi saja sudah membuat Kris seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau satu hari? Satu minggu? Satu bulan? Satu tahun? Selamanya? Entah Kris akan seperti apa hidup-nya.

"_Gege menyebalkan! Aku kesal pada-mu!"_

_"Aku mencintai-mu~"_

_"G-Gege!"_

Kris mengerang tertahan. Ia merutuki diri-nya sendiri. Mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini memori masa lalu-nya dengan Tao terulang-ulang dengan jelas? Membuat dada-nya terasa sesak.

"_Kau tidak pantas untuk Kris, Huang Zi Tao._"

"_Anak seperti-mu kenapa bisa bersama-nya? Jangan-jangan, kau hanya jadi bahan taruhan?_"

_PLAKK_

"_Jangan menampar Tao! Dia kekasih-ku!_"

"Akh!"

Kris mengerang frustasi ketika akhirnya memori tentang penyebab sikap-nya selama ini datang. Berlalu begitu saja, seakan tidak tau kalau memori itu dapat menyebabkan hati Kris bertambah sesak.

"Mi-Mianhae, Huang Zi Tao," bisik Kris "Aku mencintai-mu. Sangat…"

-TBC-

Hai hai '-')/ Lanjutan Sacrifice udah dateng xD Otte? Gaje? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa aja? Haha .-.

Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin: **DevilFujoshi, vickykezia23, officialambtypo, Anyta, renachun, BaekRen, awlia, Guest, EXOTICS TaoRisKrisTao, halliypanda, Guest, aniyoong, PrinceTae, Shin Min Hwa, yewonmjeje, Chonorullau40, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, hyukie, IyaSiBum, Jin Ki Tao, EXOLunatics, AfChanSNSH, chikakyumin, meyy-chaan, MyJonggie, Riszaaa.** Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian. Dan maaf kalau chapter kemarin gaje+alurnya kecepetan. Mianhae *deep bow*

Oh ya, aku ada FF baru '-' silakan di cek kalau berminat. Judulnya Heart To Hurt sama Complicated Love. Pairnya masih KrisTao/TaoRis. Tapi ada slight pair-pair lain, kok '-'v

Last, mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

-0-

"Huaa, kamar Sehunnie nyaman sekali," kata Tao senang. Ia kini tengah berbaring di ranjang Sehun yang _king-size _itu "Sehunnie tidak pernah merasa takut tidur di ranjang yang begitu besar ini sendirian? Kamar Sehunnie juga besar sekali."

"Tidak pernah," balas Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao "Aku kan namja pemberani. Memang penakut seperti hyung. Haha."

"Yak! Sehunnie!" Tao mendelikkan matanya kesal kearah Sehun "Aku tidak penakut!"

"Huuu, tidak penakut apanyaa," goda Sehun "Hyung kan memang penakut. Diceritakan kisah seram saja langsung menangis. Baru bisa berhenti menangis ketika dihadiahi boneka panda. Kekanakann~"

"Oh Sehun!" Tao memukul lengan Sehun kesal "Terserah-lah."

Sehun tertawa. Ia lalu mengusak rambut Tao sehingga rambut namja bermata panda itu berantakan. Tao langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya ketika merasakan tangan Sehun yang ada di rambut-nya.

"Kau nakall!" kata Tao kesal "Oh ya, Hunnie, umma dan appa-mu betul-betul tidak apa aku tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak apa," kata Sehun "Lagipula umma dan appa sering sekali pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negri. Aku jadi kesepian."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tanpa sadar Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan hyung-nya satu itu.

"Haish, kau ini seperti anak berumur lima tahun kalau mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, Tao hyung~" goda Sehun "Jangan-jangan kau memang baru berumur lima tahun? Kkk~"

"Hyaa! Sehunnie!" Tao memukul lengan Sehun pelan "Aku bukan lima tahun! Aku sudah dewasa!"

"Terserah-lah," Sehun tertawa pelan "Oh ya hyung, kenapa, hyung mau meninggalkan Kris-ssi?"

Tao terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Aish, kenapa Sehun harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi-nya? Sakit. Hati-nya sangat sakit begitu mengingat namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Padahal ia sudah pergi dari rumah yang ia tinggali bersama pemuda itu, tapi, tetap saja. Nyata-nya ia tidak bisa melupakan Kris.

"Aku… aku lelah, Sehun," kata Tao pelan "Aku hanya ingin memulai hidup baru-ku. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan menjadi seseorang yang terus mengalah dan tersakiti. Aku sudah lelah. Selama ini aku mencoba bersabar, tapi nyata-nya kesabaran dan pengorbanan-ku tidak ada artinya. Jadi untuk apa aku tetap bertahan? Semua orang sudah menganggap-ku bodoh karena-nya. Karena bertahan terus untuk orang yang telah menyakiti-ku terlalu jauh. Dan, yah. Aku juga tidak mau dianggap bodoh terus menerus."

Sehun diam. Ia memandang wajah Tao lama. Ia dapat melihat raut sedih yang tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda bermata panda itu. Raut sedih yang bercampur dengan lelah. Tapi, Sehun tau. Walaupun Tao bilang bahwa ia lelah, Tao masih mencintai Kris.

"Tao hyung," gumam Sehun "Bisakah kau mencoba untuk melupakannya dan belajar untuk mencintai-ku?"

-0-

"Kris."

"Lay."

Seorang namja ber-dimple mendudukkan diri-nya di hadapan pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menatap namja tinggi yang kini tengah menghela nafas berat di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, namja ber-dimple itu menghela nafas-nya juga.

"Kris, sekarang kau menyesal, kan?" tanya Lay pelan "Baru sekarang kau menyesal, eh? Setelah ia pergi?"

"Aku sudah menyesal dari dulu, Lay…," gumam Kris "Aku sudah menyesal dari dulu. Sejak aku berubah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak merubah sikap-mu lagi? Berubah menjadi Kris yang dulu selalu ada untuk Tao? Kenapa kau tidak berubah lagi, Kris?" tanya Lay "Sudah tidak ada Kim Rae Mi yang dulu selalu menghina Tao dan membuat-mu memilih untuk menjauh dari Tao! Ia sudah tidak ada!"

"Tapi…"

"Astaga, Kris! Kim Rae Mi sudah tidak ada. Okay? Sejak Tao lulus dari SMA, ia tidak pernah lagi mengganggu kehidupan Tao. Rae Mi menyerah, _okay_?" kata Lay, ia menghela nafasnya "Kris. Sadar-lah. Sebenarnya kenapa kau meneruskan sikap kasar-mu? Aku tau, awalnya kau melakukan hal itu karena kau takut Tao akan terus-terusan di_bully_ oleh teman-temannya dan Rae Mi. Tapi, apa kau tau? Tao malah lebih _down_ ketika kau melakukannya se-kasar itu, Kris. Aku tau Tao adalah anak yang kuat. Aku tau."

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa menang kalau melawan Lay. Anak ini selalu bisa mencari kesalahan Kris, selalu.

"Kris, kenapa kau terus memakai nama-ku untuk menyakiti hati Tao?" tanya Lay "Kenapa kau terus bilang kalau kau mencintai-ku? Kau tidak tau kalau kau telah menyakiti hati dua orang, eoh?"

Kris menatap Lay. Ia dapat melihat raut tersakiti di wajah Lay. Kris tau betul, kalau Lay… Lay mencintai-nya. Ia sangat tau itu. Tapi, mau apa lagi? Hati-nya hanya untuk namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao. Dan, sebaik apapun Lay, Kris tidak bisa mencintai Lay seperti ia mencintai Tao.

"Maaf, Lay," kata Kris pelan "Aku… Maaf karena aku selalu memakai nama-mu. Maafkan aku…"

Lay tersenyum hambar, "Tidak apa. Yang penting, sekarang kau harus meminta maaf pada Tao dan meminta-nya untuk kembali, _okay_? Aku malas melihat wajah-mu yang lesu begitu."

Kris tersenyum, dipaksakan, sebenarnya, "Baiklah. Terimakasih, Lay."

Kris mengelurkan handphone-nya dan mencari kontak bernama 'Baby Tao' di handphone-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Tao.

-0-

"Se-Sehun?" Tao dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun "A-Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Tao hyung tidak bisa," Sehun tersenyum lembut "Aku tadi hanya bertanya, hehe. Sudahlah, Tao hyung mau-,"

Drrt. Drrt.

Tao dapat merasakan handphone-nya bergetar. Ia meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Hmm, rupanya ada telfon. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon, Tao dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Tao..?_"

"K-Kris ge?"

Tao tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara Kris di seberang sana. Kris, menelfonnya? Sejak kapan Kris mau menelfonnya? Biasa-nya Kris hanya mau meng-SMSnya. Tidak pernah menelfonnya. Dan lagi… bukankah harus-nya Kris sangat marah pada-nya?

"_Tao… aku, aku minta maaf._"

"A-Apa?"

"_Aku minta maaf, Tao. Aku, minta maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf._"

"Mi-Minta maaf? Memang gege salah apa?"

Terdengar Kris menghela nafas di seberang sana, membuat Tao penasaran apa yang akan Kris ucapkan selanjut-nya.

"_Maafkan aku karena aku selalu mengasari-mu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah mengerti diri-mu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak pernah bisa membuat-mu senang. Maafkan aku, ya?_"

"Ge-gege…" Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kris akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu "A-Aku… aku tidak pernah marah pada gege. Gege tidak pernah salah pada-ku."

"_Kau… terlalu baik, Tao-ie,_" Kris menghela nafas-nya "_Kau, terlalu baik._"

"Ge-Gege…" gumam Tao "Sebenarnya ada apa gege menelfon-ku? Gege hanya mau meminta maaf?"

"_Aku mau… kau kembali._"

Tao sangat kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Kris. Kris, mau diri-nya kembali? Kris, sama sekali tidak marah pada diri-nya? Ia malah menginginkan Tao kembali? Astaga. Kalau ini mimpi, Tao sama sekali tak mau terbangun.

"_Aku mohon, Tao-ie. Aku mohon kembali-lah pada-ku. Aku mohon. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa-mu. Kau kan tau… aku hanya memiliki diri-mu._"

Tao terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tau mau bicara apa. Di satu sisi, ia sangat senang karena Kris meminta pada-nya untuk kembali. Di sisi lain, masih ada Sehun. Masih ada Sehun yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Tao. Hal itu membuat Tao bimbang. Ia tidak tau harus memilih yang mana. Tao masih sangat mencintai Kris, tentu saja. Tapi… sikap Sehun yang sangat baik membuat Tao tidak enak untuk pergi begitu saja. Apalagi, ketika Sehun sudah menyatakan perasaan-nya. Semua-nya hanya membuat Tao bingung.

"Gege…" Tao bergumam lirih "Maafkan aku. Tapi… bisa-kah gege memberi-ku waktu? Aku… tidak bisa begitu saja kembali. Terutama, aku takut. Aku takut, ge. Aku takut gege akan…"

"_Tidak akan, Tao. Kau tau aku sangat mencintai-mu. Semua yang kulakukan dulu ada alasannya, dan sekarang, alasan itu sudah pergi. Kita bisa hidup normal lagi, Tao-ie_."

Tao terdiam. Ia begitu merindukan panggilan itu. Tao-ie. Sudah lama sekali Kris tidak memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan juga… nada suara Kris sangat lembut. Membuat Tao sangat senang.

Tapi, tetap saja. Tidak semudah itu untuk kembali. Masih ada Sehun. Sehun. Namja yang mengatakan cinta pada-nya. Ia tidak bisa, kan. Kalau pergi begitu saja.

"Ge, berikan aku waktu, ne?" tanya Tao pelan "Aku mohon. Berikan aku waktu."

Kris terdiam di seberang sana. Ia dapat mendengar nada bimbang di suara Tao. Dan, yah. Ia harus menghargai keputusan Tao. Walau keputusan itu akan membuat-nya menyesal.

"_Baiklah, aku akan memberikan-mu waktu,_" balas Kris "_Fikirkan-lah dengan baik, Tao. Bye._"

PIP.

Sambungan telfon diputuskan oleh Kris. Membuat Tao menghela nafas-nya berat. Tao teringat akan keberadaan Sehun ketika mendengar deheman dari namja itu.

"Tao hyung, kenapa?"

"Ani…" balas Tao sambil menggelengkan kepala-nya "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

Tao menganggukan kepala. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ceria-nya.

"Sehunnie, aku lapar. Ada makanan, tidak?"

"Ada. Dibawah, ayo, hyung!"

-0-

Luhan terlihat tengah berdiri di depan rumah Sehun. Ia mondar-mandir daritadi, hati-nya ragu untuk memencet bel. Ia takut kalau bukan Sehun yang membuka pintu. Aish.

'Bagaimana kalau umma atau appa-nya yang membuka pintu? Aish.'

Luhan akhirnya menyudahi aksi mondar-mandirnya. Ia memantapkan hati-nya untuk memencet bel yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Dan ketika ia sudah memencet bel, Luhan merasakan tubuh-nya menegang. Ia takut kalau umma atau appa Sehun yang membuka pintu. Takut.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka…

"Luhan hyung?"

Untunglah. Sehun-lah yang membuka pintu. Membuat Luhan hampir melonjak senang karena-nya. Namun, sosok di belakang Sehun membuat senyum Luhan tenggelam begitu saja.

"Tao..?"

"Luhan-ge?"

"Ke-Kenapa Tao ada di sini?"

"E-Eh, anu, umm…"

"Tao hyung sekarang tinggal di sini, hyung," wajah Sehun berbinar cerah "Oh ya, ayo masuk, hyung."

"Ti-Tidak usah. Aku… aku mau pulang."

Luhan segera membalikkan badan-nya dan berlari pergi dari rumah Sehun. Saat membalikkan badan-nya, cairan bening langsung meluncur turun dari mata indah milik namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu menangis. Menangis karena Oh Sehun.

'Hiks. Apakah Sehun tidak menyadari kalau aku mencintai diri-nya? Sehun bodoh…'

-TBC-

Huaa jangan timpuk saya karena cerita yang gaje+pendek ini u.u *deepbow* Dan.. umm, mianhae. Ada beberapa fic yang saya hapus karena… karena ada suatu alasan(?) maka fic itu saya hapus. Mianhae ne? Kalau mau tau fic apa aja yang di hapus, bisa buka profil Nana.

Thanks To: **Miel Macchiato, Guest, URuRuBeak, Arista Estiningt, umauma, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, kwonlee1812, VinoVainamainen, anyta, AngelMinKi, ajib4ff, vickykezia23, AfChanSNSH, Chonurullau40, imroooatus, PrinceTae, , Asha lightyagamikun, Shin Min Hwa, meyy-chaan, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, chikakyumin, paprikapumpkin, Riszaaa, Jin Ki Tao, aniyoong. **Makasih ya udah review :D

Last, mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Sacrifice**

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao ; Wu Yi Fan ; Other EXO Members**

**Pair: TaoRis ; Other**

**Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Tapi cinta Tao itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tao sudah banyak berkorban untuk Kris. Tapi Kris tak menghargai penghorbanan itu. Lalu, akankah Tao menyerah? Bad summary. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. TaoRis. EXO fic. DLDR. RnR? Please?**

**A/N: Chap ini dan chap selanjutnya (mungkin) full flashback. Selamat menikmati! Oh ya, tolong read A/N yang dibawah yaa. Terimakasih~**

**-0-**

Kris mengerutkan dahinya heran ketika melihat sosok sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah berlari kearahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Oh, jangan lupakan luka lebam yang terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu?

"Tao, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris khawatir ketika Tao telah berada di dekatnya. "Ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

"Ti-Tidak, ge," kata Tao sambil tersenyum. Senyuman paksa, sebenarnya. "Aku tadi hanya jatuh."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kris dapat melihat Tao tertawa kecil. Tapi Kris tau, tawa itu bukanlah tawa Tao yang biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Kekasih manisnya sedang membohongi dirinya.

Namun Kris tidak ingin mengatakannya. Biarlah ia menyimpan pemikirannya itu sendiri. Kalau Tao ingin mengatakan kebenarannya, biarkanlah itu karena keinginannya sendiri. Mungkin Tao menyembunyikan hal itu untuk kebaikannya. Entahlah. Yang pasti, Kris percaya kalau Tao tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang buruk.

_Andai saja Kris tau kalau sangkaannya itu tidak tepat…_

-0-

"Jadi sekarang Tao sering pulang dengan lebam-lebam, begitu katamu?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. Lay, sang sahabat, yang kini tengah berjalan menemani Kris, hanya dapat menatap wajah Kris heran. Kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak memberikan reaksi apapun?

"Ya, dia pulang dengan lebam di wajahnya. Kadang bahkan di tubuhnya. Aku tau karena aku melihat tubuhnya saat mandi dan- AWW!" Kris terlihat meringis kesakitan. "Yak, Zhang Yi Xing! Apa yang kau lakukan? Argh. Ini sakit sekali."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau mengintip Tao saat ia mandi, kan? Astaga Wu Fan! Kau ini keterlaluan sekali!"

"Yak! Aku tidak sehina itu, ya!" Kris menatap Lay kesal. "Tidak begitu. Pokoknya aku tidak mengintipnya. Hanya tidak sengaja terlihat."

Lay memutar bola matanya kesal. Dalam hati, ia mengatakan kalau apa yang dilakukan Kris itu sama saja dengan mengintip. Tapi, daripada sahabat tingginya satu ini kembali memberikannya death-glare, lebih baik ia diam.

"Aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Dulu dia selalu mengatakan semua masalahnya padaku. Tapi sekarang? Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku yakin itu," kata Kris panjang lebar. "Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menurutku itu cukup untuk mengetahui kapan ia berbohong dan kapan ia jujur."

"Kau terlalu berpikiran negative, Kris," kata Lay sambil menghela nafasnya. "Bisa saja Tao bukannya berbohong, kan? Bisa saja ia mengatakan hal yang benar."

Kris menatap Lay dengan pandangan bosannya. Ia seperti mengatakan 'harus-berapa-kali-lagi-aku-mengatakan-alasannya?' begitu. Lay yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Dia berbohong. Aku yakin itu. Mana ada orang yang jatuh sampai lebam di seluruh tubuh begitu, Lay?" Kris memijat kepalanya pelan. Ia seperti tengah menghadapi masalah yang begitu pelik. "Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Terserah kau, lah," balas Lay sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Kris. Secret admire mu ada di sini lagi,"

"Hah!" Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. "Secret admire apanya. Ketahuan sekali kalau ia selalu memperhatikanku. Memang sulit jadi orang tampan, pasti banyak fansnya."

Lay menjitak Kris telak di dahinya. Sungguh. Kalau orang ini bukan sahabatnya, mungkin Lay sudah meninggalkan Kris dan berpura-pura tidak kenal pada orang yang pede-nya setinggi langit seperti ini. Memalukan.

Tiba-tiba pikiran kesal Lay terhenti ketika ia mendapat pencerahan akan masalah yang tengah Kris hadapi saat itu. Fans Kris. Mungkinkah…?

"Kris, aku duluan. Ada urusan."

Lay langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan – berlari, sebenarnya – menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Kris yang melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya tersebut hanya dapat menaikan alisnya heran. Hey, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lay? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu?

"Ckck. Kenapa orang-orang jadi aneh begini sih," Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia heran. Akhir-akhir ini orang-orang memang bersikap aneh. Terutama Tao. Kekasih manisnya itu entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini seperti menjauhinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tao juga akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang dengan lebam di tubuhnya. Kadang di wajah, kadang di punggung, bahkan kadang di sekujur tubuh. Kris benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan panda-_nya_ itu. Kris sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Dari mulai Tao ikut geng sampai Tao di-_bully_. Namun segala pemikiran itu segera Kris tepis jauh-jauh. Mana mungkin panda-_nya_ yang manis itu ikut geng tidak jelas. Iya, tidak mungkin.

_Tapi, mungkin kan, kalau Tao di-_bully_?_

-0-

"Ini benar-benar tidak boleh dibiarkan,"

Kini terlihat Lay yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Kepalan tangannya sudah memutih, itu membuktikan kalau Lay sedang berusaha meredam emosi-nya kuat-kuat.

"_Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka benar-benar melakukan hal ini kepada Tao!_" batin Lay kesal. "_Awas saja mereka. Akan kuadukan pada Kris!_"

Lay sudah ingin beranjak dari tempatnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Tao, menyembunyikan hal ini dari Kris, kan? Itu berarti, Tao tak ingin Kris mengetahuinya.

Jadi… ia sebenarnya tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Kris.

Lay menghela nafasnya kasar. Berarti ia tidak bisa mengatakan perbuatan hina ini pada Kris. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Bagaimana-pun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Tao diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak! Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai _sedikit_ rasa kesal terhadap Tao, tetap saja Tao juga termasuk adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan sang adik kesayangan ini diperlakukan seperti itu!

Lay terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namun, ia seperti mendapat pencerahan ketika akhirnya ia menampilkan smirk-nya.

"_Aku memang tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Kris. Tapi, kalau Kris yang melihatnya sendiri, tidak apa, kan?_"

Dan dengan itu, Lay segera pergi dari tempatnya dan mencari Kris. Ia harus menemukan Kris sekarang juga.

-0-

-Meanwhile at Tao's-

"Kau seharusnya mati saja!"

"Kalau kau tidak ada, maka Rae Mi yang akan menggantikan posisi-mu untuk mendapatkan Kris!"

"Kau kan hina! Lelaki, lagi! Kenapa Kris mau dengan-mu, ya?"

Pemandangan yang terlihat sekarang begitu menyedihkan. Seharusnya ruang kelas ini digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Bukan untuk kegiatan seperti _ini_.

"Teman-teman, hentikan dulu!"

"Rae Mi? Kenapa? Sedang seru-serunya, tau!"

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, dimana kegiatan _itu_ berlangsung. Sosok perempuan itu terlihat begitu licik dengan smirk yang tampil di wajahnya. Dan tampaknya, ia merupakan pemimpin dari _kelompok_ itu. Karena, lihat saja. Yang lainnya langsung menurut padanya untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Hentikan dulu. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya," kata perempuan itu, Rae Mi, sambil menatap seseorang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. "Kau, cepat cari Kris. Pastikan kalau ia sedang tidak ada di dekat sini."

Orang itu, entah namanya siapa, langsung mematuhi perintah Rae Mi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang terdengar. Ah, bukan hanya keheningan. Namun juga suara _rintihan_.

"Bagaimana, Zi Tao? Sakit, ya?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada kasihan di suaranya. Namun tentu saja ia tidak kasihan. Nada kasihan itu malah lebih seperti nada seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang musuhnya. "Kalau sakit, bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja?"

"A-Aku tidak akan menyerah!" seorang lelaki yang tengah terduduk di kursi dan tadi merintih kesakitan, itu Tao, kini tengah menatap Rae Mi dengan mata penuh kebencian. "Kris-ge hanya mencintaiku. Dia tidak mencintaimu!"

"Masa?" kini Rae Mi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao. "Asal kau tau ya, _moron_, Kris itu pasti hanya terpaksa menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Ia kasihan, tau. Ia pasti sangat kasihan pada seseorang sepertimu."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih dikasihani?" kini Tao mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kalau ia menyatakan perasaanku padaku hanya karena kasihan, bukankah harusnya ia menyatakan perasaan padamu saja? Karena kau lebih pantas dikasihani!"

Rae Mi mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao. Tampak kilat kemarahan pada matanya.

"Kau bilang apa, bocah panda?"

"Kau yang lebih pantas dikasihani. Kenapa? Karena kau terus saja mendambakan kekasih orang lain!"

PLAKK

Rae Mi terlihat menampar Tao keras sekali. Itu terlihat dengan bekas merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi putih milik Tao. Tao yang tidak menyangka bahwa Rae Mi akan menamparnya, hanya dapat menatap Rae Mi tak percaya.

"Kaget?! Iya?! Kaget kalau orang yang kau bilang terus mendambakan kekasih_mu_ ini menamparmu?!" Rae Mi membentak Tao. Jika kalian ada di sini sekarang, kalian pasti dapat melihat wajah Rae Mi yang merah padam akan amarah.

"Kau kira Kris-mu itu menganggapmu seorang kekasih? Iya?! Tidak sama sekali! Siapa sih yang mau denganmu! Kau kan jelek, mirip panda! Seharusnya orang-orang lebih menyukai aku, aku lebih cantik darimu! Dan jauh lebih kaya dari orang yang tidak berkeluarga sepertimu!"

Tao yang mendengar keluarganya disebut-sebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Rae Mi tajam. Sebenarnya ia berniat diam saja tadi, ketika Rae Mi mengejeknya. Namun ketika perempuan licik itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'keluarga'nya, ia tidak bisa diam saja.

"Lebih baik tidak berkeluarga daripada berkeluarga tapi tidak diperhatikan, kan?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Rae Mi tajam. "Lebih baik tidak berkeluarga daripada memiliki orangtua yang bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya sama sekali, kan? Lebih baik tidak berkeluarga daripada memiliki orangtua yang bahkan lebih bangga pada anak orang lain, kan?!"

Untuk sesaat, Rae Mi terdiam mendengar penuturan yang seperti sindiran baginya. Ya, Rae Mi memang memiliki orangtua yang tidak pernah memperhatikan yeoja itu barang sedikit saja. Ya, kedua orangtua Rae Mi memang lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan dan membanggakan anak lain daripada dirinya. Ya, semua yang dikatakan Tao itu memang benar. Dan semua itu membuat Rae Mi sedih. Ya, sedih. Sekaligus… marah.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah," kini Rae Mi menatap Tao dengan amarah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Jujur saja, Tao sedikit takut melihat wajah Rae Mi saat itu. Ia teringat betapa kejamnya para teman Rae Mi yang membully-nya. Kalau saja ia tidak dibekali dengan kekuatan dari wushu-nya dulu, mungkin kini ia sudah tidak dapat melihat dunia lagi. Mungkin ia sudah tidak dapat bersama Kris-ge_nya _lagi.

"Shin. Cepat bawa teman-temanmu kesini. Ayo lakukan dengan cara baru," tanpa Tao sadari, kini Rae Mi tengah berbicara salah satu _teman_nya. Wanita itu memperlihatkan smirk kejamnya. Sepertinya Rae Mi tengah memikirkan suatu rencana yang _menarik_.

"_Kris, sepertinya besok kau tidak akan melihat sosok kekasihmu yang manis dalam bentuk utuh lagi, kkk~_"

-TBCin dulu ya(?)-

Halo readers-deul, ada yang kangen saya? Ga? Yah. #ehh Maaf saya terlalu lama hilang x_x Laptop saya, you know-lah -_- Sebenernya fic ini udah mau kelar di laptop saya, udah sepuluh halaman apa ya-_- tapi abis itu gara-gara insiden LCD pecah dan kegalauan saya yang meningkat/? Ya jadi gini deh. Saya cuma bisa lanjutin fic ini sampai segini. Maafin saya yahh :'( Maaf kalau chap ini ga memuaskan. Oh iya, saya kan janjinya bawa Confident duluan ya, tapi gapapa lah. Fic itu masih dalam tahap penyelesaian haha.

Oh iya, saya cuma mau bilang. Saya bakal fokusin diri saya ke EMPAT FF dulu. FF yang mau tamat, terutama.

- Duizhang, Who Is HE?

- Sacrifice

Nah dua fic lagi biar reader-deul aja yang nentuin. Bisa vote lewat comment kok #eaa. Udah ya, saya mau balik ke AFF lagi. Pay~


End file.
